Gallery Opening
by abbymickey24
Summary: It's Bella's big night and when her husband can't make it she finds someone else to share it with. Rated M. for the lemon.


**A/N: I don't own. Wish I did because Jasper and Emmett would never leave my house. **

***************

Tonight had taken months to make happen. It had taken so much work to get the building the way I wanted and then it had taken even longer to get just the right pictures set up so they flowed well and would compliment the architecture of the space. It was exhausting work, but Swan Galleries was now open and I was looking forward to many more shows like the one I was having tonight.

Winding my way through the many guest that had come I stopped often to explain about where a photo was taken and how I was feeling at the moment.

I smiled as my assistant was kept busy filling out the paperwork and taking payment for the photos that sold. There were already SOLD cards on many of them and we were only halfway through night. I couldn't have been more ecstatic.

Seeing my best friend through the crowd I made a bee line for her.

"Hey Ang… Thank you so much for coming."

"Please Bella like we would miss this. It's your big night."

I gave her a smile and looked around. "Where's Seth?"

"Somewhere around here. He's trying to decide between which three of your photographs he wants us to buy."

"What are the options?"

"The cliff overlooking First Beach with the sunset, the meadow one, or the one with the wolves."

"You don't have a preference?"

"I do and told him my choice, so if he's smart that's the one he'll pick also."

I laughed shaking my head.

"Speaking of husband's where is that fine one you have?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here an hour ago." I said looking around once again.

"Oh well I'm sure he'll be here soon. He knows how important it is to you, plus he was the one that designed the space so it's kind of a big night for him also."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll go call and see what's keeping him." I said.

"You do that and tell him I said hi."

"I will." Giving her a kiss on the cheek I made my way toward the stairs, at the back of the building, that led up to my office.

As I sat on the second step I made sure my pencil skirt was smoothed down before pulling out my phone. Just before I flipped it open it vibrated and the familiar EC popped up on the screen.

Hitting the answer button I said, "Hey honey. I was just about to call and see when you were going to be here."

_"Yeah, that's why I'm calling."_

"Please don't say it."

_"I'm sorry baby, but my assistant spilled his drink on blueprints that need to be out by tomorrow. I would have called earlier, but I thought I'd be able to get out of here sooner."_

"But this is important to me."

_"I know and I'm so sorry."_

"You promised?"

"_I know, but I can't leave yet. I'm almost done though and can be there in about an hour."_

"Don't worry about it then."

"_Bella I promise I can be there in an hour."_

"No we only have two more hours, so there's no point. Just go home; I'll see you when I get there."

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yes honey. I'm sure." I said exasperatedly.

"_I'll make it up to you this tomorrow."_

"I've heard that before."

"_Baby I really am sorry."_

"I know. I'll see you in a little while."

_"Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Flipping the phone closed I leaned my head over onto my knees and willed the tears to stay away. I couldn't mingle for this last hour with red puffy eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Looking up I had to do a double take. Standing in front of me was one of the biggest and hottest guys I'd ever seen. He was maybe 6'5 or 6'6 and had muscles everywhere.

His hair was brownish blond and short, with a hint of a curl. His eyes reminded me of the ocean in the Caribbean. Deep, bottomless, and a mix of green and blue. Almost like a teal color.

He had a perfectly shaped nose that sat above a pair of lips that were turned up into a beautiful smile which I noticed had popped out a couple of dimples.

Letting my eyes cut downward I took in the casual dress clothes. A white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscled forearms and a hint of a tattoo peeking out the bottom. Dark wash jeans and black dress shoes completed the look to a tee.

God he was hot. Shaking my head a little I brought my eyes back up to his only to realize he was saying something.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

He gave me that smile again and asked, "Are you Bella?"

"Yes. Can I help you Mr. …?"

"McCarty. Emmett McCarty. I wanted to buy one of your photos and to take it with me tonight, instead of having it delivered tomorrow. Your assistant said you could take care of that for me."

"Of course. Just show me which one and I'll get it boxed up for you."

I followed behind him to the photo getting a great view of his perfect ass on the way. Realizing what I was doing I scolded myself. _For god sakes Bella get a grip._

We made it out on the floor and over to the wall that held all my favorites which happened to also be the biggest ones.

"I want this one," He said pointing to the one of the cliff overlooking First Beach. I guess Seth and Angela went with a different one.

I nodded and reached up to take it off the wall. I'd forgotten I'd had to have Seth hang it up since it was so heavy.

"I'll get it for you," He said. I inhaled sharply when I felt him brush up against me as he reached an arm on each side of my head to lift it down.

"I'll get out of your way." I said quickly ducking under his arm and putting as much space between us as I could. His body had felt too good.

When he had it in his hands I said, "If you'll just follow me upstairs to my office."

"Lead the way."

I walked back the way we came and started up the stairs. On the way up I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping to the side I motioned toward the table I had in there and said, "You can just lean it against the wall by the table and I'll get the box ready."

Shutting the door when he had passed through I moved over to the corner and flipped through the different size boxes until I found the one I needed. Placing it on the table I gathered the tape, bubble wrap, and peanuts.

Sitting everything down in a chair I pulled the box up and got it ready. Once I had a layer of peanuts in the bottom I took the bubble wrap and crouched down in front of the photo.

"This is one of my favorites," I said as I started wrapping it up.

"It's beautiful. Your work is amazing I had a hard time deciding at first and then I saw this one. I knew it was the one. Where was it taken?"

"At a beach not to far from my house. My husband and I were married on the cliff. I took this about two weeks later. All my photos have a special meaning."

"Really?" He asked. "The one with the Wolves."

"My best friend, Seth, is Quileute Indian. The legend of his tribe is his ancestors were shape shifters."

"Wolves are what they shifted into." He finished for me.

"Exactly. It's my way of honoring him." I said standing up. "You can put it in the box now."

He lifted it up and I had to look away so I didn't stare as his muscles flexed.

As I finished with the rest of the peanuts and taping the box shut he asked, "What is the significance behind the one with the meadow?"

I ducked my head trying to hide the blush that I knew would appear. I had hoped he wouldn't ask about that one.

"You have to tell me now, since that lovely color has appeared on your cheeks."

I glanced up quickly to find him staring at me expectantly.

"It's the first place we made love."

"Ahhh." Was his only reply, but I could swear his eyes had darkened slightly.

I tore off the last bit of tape and moved over to my desk.

Sitting down I waved my hand at the chair across from me and said, "Have a seat and we'll get your paperwork filled out."

He sat down and I slid the paper and a pen across to him.

He filled it out and slid it back across, along with a check for the purchase price, and knocked the picture frame I had sitting there over on the floor.

"Sorry." He said picking it up.

"It's okay." I said glancing down to make sure everything was in order.

"Your husband?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Where is he tonight?"

"Working." I said with a sigh, "It's where he always is."

"Stupid ass," I heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't even know him."

"Maybe not, but if I had as beautiful a wife as you I'd be worried someone would try to steal her away."

"Yes, well he doesn't have to worry about that. My heart has always and will always belong to him." I said standing up letting him know I was done with this whole conversation.

He stood up too and said, "If you were so in love you wouldn't have checked me out when I first walked up to you, nor would you have looked at my ass as I walked in front of you."

"Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu." I stated walking around my desk and heading for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a show I need to get back too and you have a photo to take home." As I passed by him I felt a sharp sting on my ass. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I figured since you were shaking it for me you wanted me to touch it." He said with a smirk.

Bringing my hand up I had every intention of smacking it off his face, but he caught my wrist and backed me against the door pressing his whole body tightly to mine. He leaned forward and whispered, "Do you like it rough?"

God he was infuriating and borderline dangerous, but that low tenor in his voice was sexy as hell.

"Um…" Fuck.

His lips were on mine before I could even think of a way to shove him back, but it didn't matter, all coherent thought had left my brain. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I opened for him; his tongue immediately winning the dominance battle.

He let my wrist go as he moved his hands to my hips and trailing them around to my ass. Gripping me tightly he picked me up. My legs and arms automatically wrapping around him.

Pulling my mouth away I whispered, "This is so wrong."

"Only if we're caught." He whispered back as I heard the lock click on the door. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?" I breathed out as his lips ran down my neck.

"Do you like it rough?"

"You're just going to have to find out."

He growled and spun us around; walking forward with his mouth firmly attached to mine until I felt my ass come in contact with my desk. He took one arm off me and swept everything to the floor.

Leaning over he laid me on the desk. Kissing a line from my mouth to my ear he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Fuck me that was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I nodded no longer being able to speak.

He hiked my skirt up to around my waist. Gripping my panties in one of his big hands he pulled until they ripped away. I watched while he reached for his wallet pulling out a condom and set it beside me on the desk.

I reached for his belt, but he pushed my hands away. Leaning over me again he captured my mouth with his as his hand ran down my body. I felt two fingers slide into my folds.

"Fuck you're so wet already. Do you get this wet for your husband?" He asked against my lips.

"If you want to do this you don't need to mention him."

"Fair enough," He said as he plunged two fingers inside me.

"Fuck," I hissed out as he hit spots I didn't even know I had.

He pumped them in and out of me. Curling his fingers slightly on the way in he rubbed against that spongy area that was going to make me fall over the edge.

All too soon I felt my walls clamp down around him. I screamed out in pleasure thanking god that there was enough noise downstairs so nobody could hear me.

He pulled his fingers from my body and I felt him working the button on his jeans. He snatched the condom off the desk, ripping the packet open and quickly rolling it on.

Picking up my legs he wrapped them around his waist. Trailing his hands up my sides he latched them around the back of my shoulders and thrust into me; stilling briefly for me to adjust to his size.

It felt so good to be completely full. I bucked my hips letting him know that I was okay and he started to move.

It was fucking amazing. Each time he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

"Fuck you feel so good," He gritted out.

"You…too…harder…please…faster." I gasped out as the pressure started to build.

"Fuck. Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes, just a little bit more."

One hand unlocked from my shoulder and made it's way in between us. His thumb started circling my clit as his thrust became for frantic.

"Cum for me now." He said as he pressed his thumb against me and slammed in at the same time.

It was my undoing. My whole body exploded. I cried out a string of indecipherable profanities as I felt him tense and reach his own release; hunching over me and capturing my mouth in another deep kiss as he did so.

He pulled back and trailed his lips up and down my neck until we could breath normal again. Pulling out he went into the bathroom I had in my office and disposed of the condom.

I got off the desk fixing my skirt; looking down at the mess he'd created, my eyes fell on my laptop that had been sitting there when he pushed everything off.

Picking it up I breathed a sigh of relief to see that it didn't appear to be broken.

"Did I break it?" He asked from behind me.

Jumping slightly I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Well if I did you have my information. Just let me know and I'll get you a new one."

I nodded.

Setting it down I reached for my panties. A hand shot around me and picked them up before I could.

"I'll be keeping these. Something to remember this night by."

I nodded again.

He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around. Giving me another kiss he trailed his lips across to my ear and whispered, "Your husband is a very lucky man."

Letting me go he backed up to the table and picked up his photo. Walking over to the door he clicked the lock.

"You have a good night Bella."

"You too Emmett," I whispered.

He gave me that gorgeous smile one more time and then he was gone. I waited until I didn't hear him on the stairs anymore before moving into the bathroom. Checking myself over in the mirror I adjusted my clothes.

Grabbing my purse from the office I touched up my makeup and ran a brush through my hair before slowly making my way back down to the show floor. My assistant had not even noticed I was gone thank god. I spent the last half an hour helping her with the sells paperwork.

Once the show was finally over all my photos had been sold. We would be busy tomorrow getting everything boxed up and delivered.

After locking everything up I made my way out to my Volvo and started for home. Walking in the door ten minutes later I threw my keys on the table by the door.

"Bella is that you?" Came from the bedroom.

"Yes."

"Come here I need to show you something."

Making my way down the hallway I leaned against the doorframe taking in the room.

"What do you think?"

"It looks good there." I said with a smile. Walking forward I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I thought you might like it." His said kissing my temple.

"Why did you decide to put it there?" I asked.

"Because what happened on that cliff was one of the happiest days of my life. As I wake up not only do I get to see your beautiful face, but also the place where you promised to be with me forever. Doesn't get any better than that." He said. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Emmett." Rising up on my tiptoes I gave him a kiss. "Join me for a shower?"

"Of course." He said pulling me toward the bathroom. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"I did. Did you?"

"Oh yeah. We'll have to do something for Angela for suggesting these little fantasies."

"I'll rip up her check tomorrow," I breathed out as he pressed me against the bathroom door.

After a fantastic shower we lay in bed looking up at the photo.

"What made you decided to use your middle name as a last name?" I asked tracing patterns on his chest with my fingers.

Shrugging his shoulders he answered, 'Made it different. Plus I didn't want to break character. You can call me Mr. Cullen next time though if you want."

"Oh I plan too." I said rolling over and straddling his waist. "After all it would just be in bad taste for your cute receptionist to call you by your first name in the office even if I'm seducing you at the time."

"When will that one play out?"

"When do you work next?" I asked as his hands started moving over my body.

He growled and flipped us over. Thrusting into me he said, "Tomorrow night."

I giggled before being swept away in the pleasure that only he could ever bring me.

****************

**A/N : Hope you liked it. Review please and let me know.**


End file.
